Killed
by NeverRoses
Summary: The ring was quiet... The cloud passed and sunlight shone on their faces... but they didn't move... would they even move again? Groggy ring rewrite Death, please R&R ONESHOT SONG ADDED!


Killed

Chapter 1: Death Ring

Summary: The ring was quiet... The cloud passed and sunlight shone on their faces... but they didn't move... would they even move again? (Groggy ring rewrite) Death, please R&R

**Shadow of the day**

**By: Linkin park**

close both locks below the window.

I close both blinds and turn away.

Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.

Sometimes goodbye's the only way.

And the sun will set for you,

The sun will set for you.

And the shadow of the day,

Will embrace the world in grey,

And the sun will set for you.

Pink cards and flowers on your window,

Your friends all plead for you to stay.

Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple.

Sometimes goodbye's the only way.

And the sun will set for you,

The sun will set for you.

And the shadow of the day,

Will embrace the world in grey,

And the sun will set for you.

And the shadow of the day,

Will embrace the world in grey,

And the sun will set for you.

And the shadow of the day,

Will embrace the world in grey,

And the sun will set for you.

0102030405060708090908070605040302010

"SANJI! ZORO!" luffy screamed at his nakama, lying on the ground, unmoving in a cloud of dust. The foxy team was cheering. The strawhats were speechless.

"Look!" Nami screamed, pointed to them.

Sanji and zoro slowly rose from the ground. Shadows over their eyes.

"Zoro! Sanji! you can do it! Come on!" Usopp yelled from the crowd.

They didn't respond to usopp in anyway, They stood. They were standing but they were so still. Then at the same time, both of their legs gave out and they both started to fall to the ground. Sanji's eyes look lifeless like a doll's as he fell. Zoro just fell, a blank look on his face.

"no, NO!" Nami reached out to them, behind held back by usopp.

They both hit the ground with a thud. The strawhat crew stared in horror as they watched two of their strongest nakama fall and hit the earth. Luffy stood speechless, looking at the two with sheer horror, yet with a glint of hope in his eyes. Nami covered her mouth and could only stare on at the cook and swordsman laying motionless in the grass. Robin seemed indifferent and chopper cried out. Usopp gaped and choked on unspoken words. The ring was quiet... The cloud passed and sunlight shone on their faces... but they didn't move... would they even move again? Hamburger picked up sanji's body by the shoulder and everyone heard a crack. He dragged sanji to the goal and roughly threw him in. The foxy team cheered and the strawhats stares on in horror.

"And the foxy team wins!" the buffoon on the bird annouced from up in the sky. the strawhats rushed into the ring. Usopp went to the goal and dragged sanji out and onto the ground next to Zoro.

"Sanji! Zoro! Wake up!" Luffy yelled shaking the cook, whose stupid ball hat had fallen off.

"Wake up dumbass!" Nami scream, slapping Zoro.

Both of them deathly pale and corpse cold. Chopper was on the other team so they didn't have a the doctor they needed to badly.

"Hey! I get to chose a teammate now remember!?" Foxy yelled, a smug grin of his face.

"fine then, who do you chose!?" Luffy yelled angrily.

"Roranoa zoro, The strawhat swordsman!" The foxy chortled. Before they knew it, a foxy crewmember had taken zoro and their side where the doctors (including chopper) tended to him.

"Now, the next game is a roller rink race!" Foxy pointed to the nearly finished rink.

"Alright, lets go." Luffy said.

10203040506070809090908070605040302010

After the roller rink, volleyball thingy, and afro now at end of afro fight.

10203040506070809090908070605040302010

Everyone waited. Nami had laid sanji's body out on the bench and his head was in her lap. he hadn't moved a bit.

"Come on luffy, If you win this we get robin, chopper, and zoro back. you can't afford to lose. Or you lose all of us..." Nami looked sadly down at sanji's face. His eyes still closed, lips slightly parted. Just then luffy emerged from the ship, fists in the air, signaling victory. the strawhats cheered. Foxy was throw by luffy into the foxy crew crowd, they caught him.

It had been a while and foxy regained conciousness.

"Here, Take them." Foxy said, defeated. robin walked up the luffy, her sprouted arms carrying Zoro. Chopper ran to luffy, jumping in his arms.

"Haha. Oi, oi. Chopper look at sanji before you celebrate." luffy said smiling. Chopper flinched, running to sanji's body which was laying in the grass.

"Oh, also. Zoro is going to make a full recovery, We managed to save him. just so you know'" Chopper said then he turned away from then and looked sanji over as everyone waited. Then after a while of poking and other things, chopper laid his head sideways on sanji's chest. He lifted his head and everyone heard a little gasp as chopper turned around, hat shadowing his eyes.

"So? How is he?" nami smiled at chopper.

"How is he? Nami, He's going to be fine! Chopper can heal sanj-"

"I can't help him..." Chopper said darkly, cutting off usopp.

"What...?" Luffy managed to get out before choking on other words.

"Then lets find someone who can!" Usopp started looking around him.

"No thats not it. I can't... He... He's gone, I can't treat him." Chopper started to shake a little.

"Gone? Gone where? He's right here! Just treat him already!" luffy whined.

"Luffy... I..." Tears ran down chopper's face and he sobbed heavily. Everyone paused, then developed looks of horror on their faces. Nami covered her mouth.

"No, he can't be can he? tell me he isn't! tell me he's still with us!!" Nami screamed.

"I Can't! I can't lie about this!" Chopper screamed back.

"Chopper... Sanji..." luffy gasped.

"Guys..."

Everyone listened or turned away.

"Sanji... He's gone... He's not breathing, his hearts not beating... He's... He's... He's dead."

010203040506070809090807060504030201010203040506070809090807060504030201010203040506070809090807060504030201010203040506070809090808706050403020102030405060708090

Alright everyone. I know what sucked but please review, also. If you can, no flames.


End file.
